The various embodiments and aspects described herein relate to an accessory for a truck bed to elongate a length of the truck bed.
Trucks have beds that come in a variety of sizes. By way of example and not limitation, the truck beds may be a short bed or long bed. The short bed may serve the purposes of its owner a majority of the time but at certain times, the owner may require a slightly longer truck bed to haul larger or longer objects. In this regard, the owner may let down his or her tailgate and allow the objects to hang out of the back side of the truck bed when hauling the long object. In doing so, the object becomes a safety hazard in that other vehicles and pedestrians may not see the elongated object hanging out of the truck bed and may inadvertently hit the object causing injury to the person and/or damage to the object.
Additionally, the objects configuration may not be conducive to easily tying the object down in the truck bed. The tailgate is typically lifted upward in order to trap the object within the truck bed so that even if the object slides in the truck bed, the object would still remain within the truck bed.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an accessory for a truck bed.